


Word of warning

by SailorYue



Series: Guardian Angel Crowley [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Funny, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, One useage of the f word, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Sequel to 'Its so cold with out you here'  just a random snippit in the lives of our ineffable husbands. Crowley introduces himself to Gabriel, and passes along a warning





	Word of warning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's so cold without you here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181925) by [SailorYue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue). 

> I just had to write a sequel, I needed the cute fluff and funny and it just came to me.

"Are you sure he will come this way?" Crowley asked, hands in his pockets, watching the milling humans in the park.

"Yes, I am quite certain. Even after the failure of an apocalypse, he still runs this pathway once a week. Something about keeping his 'temple in top running condition'" The angel frowned. He wondered what his dear friend had in mind for the archangel. They had only just been reunited not even a month ago. "Are you sure this is a good one, my dear?"

"Relax angel, I only want to greet a fellow angel. Actually meet a co-worker in my own body." Crowley smiled widely, in an unsettling manner, still wearing glasses that hid his now golden eyes. "I promise I won't hurt him. Much."

"Dear!" Aziraphale admonished; the ex-demon gave a sheepish grin, causing the other angel to shake his hand.

It had been almost a month, since his personal nightmare ended. He had spent, nearly 6 months alone, essentially stuck within Crowley's body, after the demon's soul in his, had been unintentionally extinguished by a heavenly holy fire. Their plan should have gone off without a hitch, but Uriel was more vindictive than he had expected, cutting Aziraphale's corporation when they were going to attempt to 'make an example of a traitor'. Crowley's execution went exactly as planned. Now, they were together again, Crowley was no longer a demon. He was now a guardian angel, granted this by the Almighty herself, for always being there to protect Aziraphale, and never actually truly losing faith.

They took their time enjoying each other again, enjoying the peace they had. To Crowley, no time had been lost, but Aziraphale, it had been so long, and had taken a lot of time to be able to stand being away from each other. They spent most of their time together, either in Crowley's flat, the new angel trying to reassert his dominance over his plants, or at the bookshop.

After some time Crowley realized that once a week, for about an hour, he had sensed another angel in London. When he asked Aziraphale about it, the principality admitted to knowing that the archangel Gabriel did a weekly jog around a local park. He managed to keep secret how the archangel had taunted him about the state his own corporation was. (Although Crowley could tell there was something the other angel had been keeping from him, but that would be something to be touched on at a later time.)

It wasn't too long till they both sensed the archangel appear in the park. Crowley disguised both of their auras, so Gabriel wouldn't sense them immediately. They stood on the path, and waited. The red-haired angel could barely contain his excitement, fidgeting with his grey jacket. He could not quite shake his 6000 years of black fashion over night, but greys went well with the red shirt he now wore, and it was not too far from his original aesthetic. He just hoped he could keep his promise to not actually harm the other angel. He ran a hand through his long, curly, red hair

They watched as the archangel did his morning jog through the park, and stood ready to catch him off guard. When he passed by them, Aziraphale took his cue.

"Good morning, Gabriel." The angel gave one of the cheekiest smiles the ex-demon had seen, about as cheeky as the one he gave at Tadfield airbase.

"Aziraphale." Gabriel nodded back cordially, right before immediately losing his balance, tripping over his own feet and falling face first onto the pavement. He quickly rolled around and looked in horror at Aziraphale and Crowley standing on the pathway. "Aziraphale! But you--! You're dead!"

The angel, who had started to rush to the fallen archangel's aid, before Crowley had stopped him, gave a small shrug. "I believe the humans have a quaint saying. 'The news of my death had been greatly exaggerated.' As you can see, Gabriel. I'm not dead."

The archangel felt quite nervous, wondering what kind of game this had to be. He grimaced, thinking quick, but before he could act on anyone of them, Crowley stepped in front of him, kneeling down to get to his eye level, albeit his eyes were hidden behind his signature sunglasses.

"Look, I'm giving you one warning. Stay away from Aziraphale. Whatever beef you and the other archangels have against Aziraphale, you need to let it go." The guardian angel's voice was hard. He was done with whatever bull heaven had with his angel.

"And why in heaven's name should I listen to what you have to say, demon?" Gabriel's purple eyes were full of hatred.

"Because, _archangel fucking Gabriel_," Crowley whipped off his glasses revealing his golden eyes, equally full of hatred for the so-called angel in front of him. "I'm his guardian angel. And if you try that shit you pulled six months ago with attempting to destroy him because he refused to play your game, there's not a place in heaven or hell that you can hide from me."

"You... but you can't be a guardian angel! You're a demon!"

"Can. Am. Was." Crowley rose from his crouch, looking down at the archangel wondering how an angel could be filled with such malice. It rolled off him in waves. He wondered if he still had the negative emotion empathy he had as a demon? He gave the angel one final look, now filled with pity, before putting his glasses back on. "Do me a favor, pass the word to Lord Beelzebub, too, and find a new place to do your calisthenics. Soho is off limits to you and anyone from heaven for the time being." He stuck his elbow out, giving Aziraphale a pleasant smile. "Come on angel, It's nearly lunch time."

"Oh! Yes, I do believe it is, my dear. There's a new restaurant I've been itching to try." Aziraphale turned to Gabriel who was still sitting dumbfounded on the ground, and waved. "Have a nice day, Gabriel. God Bless you."

The Archangel could do nothing more but wave back, mutely.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, fanart, pods and translations always welcome, just please tag me!


End file.
